Unexpected Rescuer, Lover, Friend
by BlUe-EyEd-NiNjA-of ThE UsA
Summary: Sakura is alone in the woods on the third year anniversary of Sasuke's serch for power. Someone shows up and she doesnt stay put for long. R&R please! SasuxSaku
1. Singing in the Forest

Author: NO I WONT!!

Sakura: yes you will, Ellie we know you can do this

Naruto: Believe it!

Author: Its just to hard! cries

Sakura: I know you can! Come on

Naruto: yeah! Your holding up the story

Sakura: SHUT IT NARUTO!! this takes time

Author: no, no Naruto id right. Okay here it comes. idoNOTownNaruto

Sakura:anime sweat drops uh a little slower

Author: I do Not own Naruto runs away in tears

Naruto: well you heard it first! Own with the story!

**Chapter one: Singing in the forest**

"blah" normal talking

_"__blah__" _Inner thoughts or thinking

**"****blah****" **Kyuubi Talking out loud

_**"**__**blah**__**" **_Kyuubi talking in Naruto's head

"Lala" singing

Lala just lyrics

One day a 16 year old Sakura Haruno was walking through a forest alone singing a song. Today was her day off from her job at the Hospital due to some emotional issue's she might encounter. This was the one day of year when she could be alone to think when not out on missions or at the hospital saving lives. But oh how she hated this one day. Today was third year the anniversary of Sasukes departure. The day she was left on a bench. The day the to words she dreaded much replayed over and over in her head. "thank you" oh how she hated it. She needed to clear her mind of all the thought regarding to _him_ before she went crazy. So some how she ended up in the woods, right outside of Konoha.

"peace and quiet for once. No Naruto. No Sai. No nothing" She sighed as she sat down by a tree and pulled her knees to her chest.

_"__no__ Sasuke"_ she thought _"no forget him! Stupid Sasuke, yeah that's right stupid." _She corrected herself

"I wanna know where you belong, I wanna know why I sing this song. I try to show how much I feel, is that a dream or is it real?" she sang into her knees "I never look where you belong, until I'm gonna sing my song. Is it a lie or is it true? So many tears I've cried for you."

She sat up and closed her eyes as the tears fell, never once missing the beat of the song. "Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you Oh ho oh ho a million tears for you"

_"__today__ I can cry. Today I have no duties as a ninja__" _she thought as she sung the rest of the song through tears.

"A Million tears that i have cried, I wish you where right by my side."

"I try to show how much I care, believe in me I will be there. I never knew where you belong, whenever you just hear my song."

"Is it a lie or is it true? So many tears I've cried for you." She stopped, scanning the area around her. she quickly wiped her tears and stood to a fighting stance, kunai in hand.

Some one was watching her and she knew it. Also whoever it was, wasn't friend, they had a dark aura encircling them. They had hid their chakra well since she was just now noticing.

"who are you?" she growled

"your worst nightmare" a figure appeared from the leaves.

Her eyes got wide with disbelieve. It couldn't, but it was, why was he here? What did her want with her.

1010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

**Who is it? R&R and you will find out in the next chapter!****Until then I'm your crazy author!**


	2. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did, I would rule the world!! MUAHAHAH**

**Okay so ****heres**** the new chapter!!! ****Yay****! –****throws**** candy- so okay I have decided upon a rule. Every 5 reviews is a new chapter!! And no flaming!! I'm VERY new to this all so ****be**** nice!! No ****wordie ****dirds ****in here ****Lets**** play nice kids! So okay here ya have it!! –****runs**** away- **

**Oh ****ps****… this chapter is dedicated to ****SasukesperfectSakura**** and ****EstherAngelofDeath**

**Thanks you guys!!**

**Chapter 2: Captured**

RECAP!!!

_"__Is it a lie or is it true? So many tears I've cried for you.__"_ She stopped, scanning the area around her. she quickly wiped her tears and stood to a fighting stance, kunai in hand.

Some one was watching her and she knew it. Also whoever it was, wasn't friend, they had a dark aura encircling them. They had hid their chakra well since she was just now noticing.

"who are you?" she growled

"your worst nightmare" a figure appeared from the leaves.

Her eyes got wide with disbelieve. It couldn't, but it was, why was he here? What did her want with her.

END RECAP

"Uchiha Itachi, why are you here" she spat out trying to remain brave

"mission" he stated simply

"ugh huh, now I'd suggest you run along or I will have to use force!" she said gathering chakra into the palm of her hand trying to sound brave.

"foolish girl" he stated as he appeared behind her.

She sensed this and quickly did a back kick into his stomach. She soon did a flip out of the way of flying kunai. He stood up and simply glared at her before charging at her again. She back flipped and landed on a tree, looking down on him. She smirked at him but suddenly froze in fear as she felt someone breathe on her neck and say "fast, but not fast enough" and then everything went dark as Itachi hit a pressure point. She began to fall off the tree when Itachi grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

He began running to base, meeting up with his partner Kisame at a clearing. Kisame looked to him as if asking 'so this is her?' and got a nod.

"she seems weak, are you sure he will come after her?" Kisame questioned

"the Kyuubi will come and save her, or at least try to" Itachi stated with no emotion as usual and Kisame smirked as they continued to base.

They arrived at base and put Sakura in a holding cell, binding her hands hand feet as they left.

It been hours since they got here and she began to stir. Her eyes shot open as all the thoughts of what had happened came flooding back. She had been captured by Itachi Uchiha and was probably at the Akatsuki base. She tried to move her hands and feet but found that they were tied up with chakra strings.

"Screw it to Hell" she cursed as the parental control came on (**A/N **hehe sorry I don't put the actual curses on here, just have fun guessing. but i will if you want me to!)

She snapped the strings and stood up, feeling her wrist to make sure they weren't hurt. Sakura tried to gather chakra to her hand so that she could break it down, but as soon as she did it depleted.

"what is- chakra draining cell, great" she said as she sat down on the dark and cold cement floor.

"this sucks!!! Oh well, atleast when they come back I can give them a piece of my mind!" Sakura cheered to herself.

BACK IN KONOHA!!!

"Lady Hokage!" A ANBU shouted as he rushed through the door of the Hokage's office

"any reports on her whereabouts?" Tsunade asked, standing up from her chair

"yes, Some one from a near by village said they saw two men in black cloaks with red clouds on them carrying a pink haired woman" the ANBU said fastly

"Akatsuki" she growled out

"yes ma'am " the ANBU stated

"okay, gather a rescue squad and look for clues on where their base might be," she stated as he nodded

He was about to walk out the door when she stooped him

"oh and one more thing, don't send Naruto with them, if I am correct they only took her to get to him" she said depressed and he nodded once more

"now go!" she yelled and he did so


End file.
